Summer with the Two
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: Matahari yang membakar itu terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, aku menyukainya./Umma dan Appa tak lagi bahagia satu sama lain/"DIAM! Kalau kau ingin kembali ke Seoul, KEMBALILAH! SENDIRI!"/ YeWookChul


**~Twin~ A.S+**

**Super Junior © SMEnt.**

**YeWookChul**

***This story on this Fanfic based on Chapter 1 in '~SUIKA~ A.S+' PC game***

All Yesung POV.

Warn: Genderswitch, alur cerita agak membingungkan, typo dan sebagainya~

* * *

**Summary: Gwangju, tempat penuh kenangan bagi Jongwoon. Disana, dia bertemu penjaga kuil bernama Kim Ryeowook dan kembarannya, Kim Heechul. Pertemuan dan perpisahan. Takdir apa yang berbohong di hadapan mereka?**

* * *

**Apakah cahaya mempunyai berat?.**

**Aku merasa akan jatuh jika cahaya matahari mngenai tubuhku seluruhnya.**

**Matahari yang membakar itu terasa menyakitkan.**

**Tapi, aku menyukainya.**

**Perasaan ini—atau lebih tepatnya, Musim panas,**

**Cahaya matahari menari di mana-mana.**

**Suara terdengar di manapun.**

**Dan bau dunia alami datang dari mana saja.**

* * *

Aku tertegun dengan pemandangan diluar jendela kereta. "Semuanya hijau…" kataku. Ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat ting—yang aku gunakan untuk tinggal. Sawah, gunung yang hijau, desa diantara gunung, dan langit biru diatasnya.

Entah kenapa, aku mengantuk. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi lebih santai. Bahkan, lututku hampir menyentuh orang dihadapanku—_Umma_.

Apakah dia sedang tertidur? _Umma_ menutup matanya rapat dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Wajahnya terlihat seperti patung di pameran, dan judul patung itu adalah '_Sulky_'.

_Umma_ dan _Appa_ tak lagi bahagia satu sama lain. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampung halamannya dengan mengikut seratakan aku. Kami pergi pagi sekali saat appa masih tertidur.

"_Umma_…" panggilku dengan lembut

"_Waeyo_?" balasnya dengan mata masih tertutup

"oh? _Umma_ tidak sedang tidur… aku mengantuk. Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"sekitar 1 jam. Itu terletak di pemberhentian terakhir. Tidurlah kalau kau mau, _Sung-ie_"

"_Ne_.."

"akhirnya, kita disini…" kataku. Berjam-jam di kereta, akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini.

"ini kampung halaman _Umma_, kan? Seberapa jauh dari sini ke apartemen _Haelmoni_?" tanyaku

"sekitar satu jam"

"_Omona_, itu jauh…"

"yeah, ini desa sih"

"Apa nama sekolah yang akan kumasuki?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Taacibwanha Academy_"

"_Umma_, aku boleh tanya sesuatu? Tapi jangan marah.."

"Tanya saja"

"kapan kita akan kembali ke Seoul?"

_Umma_ berhenti melangkah, lalu mendelik ke arahku. "kau ingin kembali ke rumah itu, _Sung-ie_?"

Jujur saja, karena _Umma_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini, aku senang karena tidak perlu melihat _Umma_ dan _Appa_ bertengkar lagi. Tapi, itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk meninggalkan teman-teman ku di Seoul.

"Kau tak suka saat _Umma_ dan _Appa_ bertengkar bukan?"

"…_ne_, tapi…"

"Jadi, tak buruk kan, tinggal di desa ini?"

"…tapi, kenapa _Umma_ tak mencoba berbaikan dengan _Appa_?"

"DIAM! Kalau kau ingin kembali ke Seoul, KEMBALILAH! SENDIRI!"setelah murka padaku, _Umma_ lalu berjalan, meninggalkanku.

Aku… membuat _Umma_ marah… Biasanya, jika terjadi hal seperti ini, aku hanya perlu mendiamkan _Umma_ beberapa saat.

Ah! Aku baru sadar, aku tak tau apapun tentang desa ini. Aku berlari berusaha mengikuti _Umma_ yang sudah mulai tak terlihat. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. _Umma_ tidak ada. Di atas? Tak ada. Di bawah? Tak mungkin =..=

Jadi, aku sedang tersesat sekarang. Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan arah seperti lumut, batu, tanda panah atau apapun itu. Tapi, nihil. Dan lagi, aku tidak tau alamat apartemen _Haelmoni_.

"Matahari ada disana, berarti, itu timur. Kalau timur disana, berarti utara disitu.." kataku berbicara sendiri. Tapi, untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Aku tidak sedang mengarah ke utara kan?

"yah, sebaiknya aku harus menemukan _Umma_ dulu… hubungan darah kami mungkin bisa mengarahkan ku padanya"

.

.

.

Tapi, bukankah dia _Umma_ tiri ku?=..=a sebenarnya, sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan? Aku tidak tahu ini jam berapa karena aku tak memakai jam. Matahri sudah akan terbenam. Kaki ku sudah terasa seperti kayu, sangat keras.

Aku merebahkan diriku di jalanan. Masa bodoh, siapa peduli? Melihat mobil maupun orang disekitar sini sama langkanya dengan melihat _UFO_. Aku haus, tapi _Vending Machine_ tak ada satupun. Kalau ini di Seoul, benda itu ada hampir di setiap sudut.

Aku ingat, di depan stasiun kereta ada satu _vending machine_ yang menjual minuman, tapi aku tak tau arah untuk kembali ke stasiun T_T aku tak pernah memperkirakan akan merasakan kesendirian lagi dengan tersesat saat usia seperti ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin berbaring di jalanan ini selamanya. Akhirnya, aku dengan perlahan, bangun dan mulai berjalan. Matahari sudah terbenam, ini tak bagus. Tanpa telpon. Tanpa _police box._ Tanpa _vending machine_. Tanpa TV. Tanpa radio. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Dan lagi, aku lelah. Aku juga harus mencari tempat peristirahatan dibanding aku berbaring di jalanan. Aku baru menyadari ada tangga yang jumlah anak tangganya luar biasa banyak. Apa ini akan menuju kuil atau..? jika ini kuil, bisa saja gadis penjaga kuil yang cantik akan merawatku.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga dengan langkah berat. Pepohonan yang tinggi di sekeliling tangga menjadikan sekelilingku lebih gelap. Aku melihat lumut di sana-sini. Juga bebatuan usang. Ditambah lagi, suara gesekan rumput karena tertiup angin. Suasana mengerikan ini… apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?

Tapi, aku merasa menjadi seorang pecundang jika kembali. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkah beratku. Saat aku sampai di pertengahan, aku mendengar suara. Suara sesuatu yang tak kuketahui.

Bukan suara angin. Bukan suara gesekan rumput. Bukan suara , aku acuhkan suara itu. aku terus melngkah naik. Lalu, aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas. Suara isakan. Lalu, diikuti isakan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa dingin. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku tak percaya hantu. Tapi, suasana seperti ini… meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap menaiki tangga.

Setelah beratus anak tangga, aku sampai di Kuil. Kulihat, di depan gedung kuil, ada _yeoja_ yang berambut pendek berwarna kemerahan. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Bahunya bergetar. Dia menangis. Mungkin isakannya lah yang kudengar tadi.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya tanpa suara. Dia tak menyadari keberadaan ku. Aku bimbang untuk sesaat, haruskah aku bicara dengannya atau tidak?. "Hey…" pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara.

Dia mendongak. Kulihat, ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya yang chubby. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Eh..?" balasnya.

Suaranya terdengar parau. Dia pasti terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada _namja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Aku mengerti itu.

"yah.. bisakah kau memberikan petunjuk arah pada ku?" tanyaku

"petunjuk arah..?"

"aku sedang mencari rumah. Aku tersesat. Parahnya lagi, aku tak tau alamatnya. Aku bisa saja tersesat ke Brazil atau tempat lainnya jika begini" kataku

"_eoh?_ Sejauh itu?"

Bodoh sekali dia. Apa dia tidak tau itu hanya lelucon? Atau dia yang kelewat polos?

"..hmm..kau tahu nama pemilik rumah itu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu

"Tentu. Kau bisa tau hanya dari nama?"

Dia mengangguk "ini kan desa^^" jelasnya, lalu dia tersenyum. _Aegyo_.

"namanya, Kim"

"Kim..? uh, _mianhae_. Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu…apa rumah keluarga Kim…benar-benar di daerah sini?"

"_Haelmoni_ku masih tingga disitu. Rumah itu, berupa apartemen"

"oh.."

"eh, tunggu… Kim nama keluarga _Appa_. Nama keluarga _Umma_ itu…Bae! Ya, Bae!" kataku yang baru sadar bahwa nama keluarga _Appa_ dan _Umma_ berbeda.

"ah.." responnya

"kau tahu?"

"_Ne.._"

"Bisa kau antar aku kesana? Atau kau bisa menggambar petanya, aku punya pulpen dan kertas"

"Aku tak tahu apa bisa menggamber petanya dengan benar, jadi..kuantar kau"

"_Gomawo_. Kau baik sekali"

"ng..ayo.." katanya. Kulihat, pipinya memerah. Pasti karena matahari terbenam yang sudah berwarna kemerahan itu.

TAP TAP

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Ada seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek berwarna hitam. "_Wook-ie!" _teriak _yeoja_ rambut hitam itu

"_Chul-ie!"_ respon _yeoja _rambut merah. Sepertinya, mereka saling memanggil.

"hey, nomer satu.." panggilku pada _yeoja _rambut merah sambil mencolek bahunya

"eh? a-aku?"

"apa…siapa kamu?" tanya _yeoja _rambut hitam

"aku orang baik yang kabur dari _Abashiri Prison_" kataku

"huh? Apa maksudmu nomer satu dan nomer dua itu? ayo, _Wook-ie_ kita pulang" kata _yeoja_ rambut hitam

"hey, tunggu!"

"HAH? Ada apa lagi? Kau siapa?" tanya yeoja berambut hitam atau kita panggil saja 'nomer dua'

"aku tak ada urusan denganmu, nomer dua"

"_WHAT?" _tanya nomer dua itu

"aku punya urusan dengan _Wook-ie_" kataku

"heh? Bagaimana kau tahu namanya?" tanya nomer dua

"sedaritadi kau memanggilnya dengan kata itu" kataku

"oh, iya. Jadi, apa urusanmu dengan _Wook-ie?_" tanya nomer dua itu lagi

"ini antara hidup dan mati" kataku

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"emm.. katanya, dia tersesat _Chul-ie_" jelas _Wook-ie_

"YA! Itu benar, _Chul-ie!_ Aku bisa saja tersesat hingga ke Brazil!" kataku

"apa yang kau bicarakan itu, hah?. Jadi, kau meminta _Wook-ie_ untuk mengantarkanmu?" tanya _Chul-ie_

Lalu, kami bertiga keluar dari lingkungan Kuil dan mulai menuju rumah _Haelmoni_

"sebab, katanya, dia bisa tersesat hingga Brazil…" kata _Wook-ie_

"itu hanyalah leucon, _Wook-ie"_ jelas _Chul-ie_

"hah? Oh.. hanya lelucon.." kata _Wook-ie_

"jadi, kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya _Chul-ie _padaku

"Rumah keluarga Bae"

Kami saling bersenda gurau di jalan, hingga tak sadar, kami bertiga sudah berada di perumahan.

"Jadi, apa kau akan masuk _Taachibwanha Academy_? Kelas satu?" tanya _Chul-ie_

"_Ne. _Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku

"Orang biasanya jika tinggal di sekitar sini.." kata _Chul-ie _".._so, nice to meet you_. Kim Heechul _imnida_. Dan dia, adikku, Ryeowook"

"uh.. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_"

"Dan kau..?" tanya Heechul

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

"YA!" Umpat Heechul lalu memukul kepalaku

"Jangan pukul dia, _Chul-ie_. Tidak sopan.." relai Ryeowook

"huh! Tinggal katakan saja, siapa namamu?" umpat Heechul

"Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. Panggil aku Yesung. Senang bertemu kalian berdua" kataku

"_Yosh! _Sekarang kita bertiga adalah teman. Yesung, aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku _Chul-ie_^^"

"hm! ah.. itu tempatnya!" seru Ryeowook. Dia menunujuk sebuah apartemen yang didepannya ada _Umma_. _Umma _terlihat khawatir sambil terus memandangi pagar apartemen.

"apa itu.. _Umma_mu?" tanya Heechul

"_Ne_"

"sepertinya, _Umma_mu khawatir karena kau belum pulang.." kata Ryeowook

"hm.. Sampai Jumpa besok, Yesung!" kata Heechul

Aku masuk ke apartemen itu, dan aku sudah tak melihat Heechul dan Ryeowook lagi.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

"_**Tidak, aku akan panggil ambulans"**_

"_**Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan normal?"**_

"_**aku pikir… orang-orang hanya ingin tahu"**_

* * *

**Dibalik anak tangga:**

**=A= FF apa ini? Abal banget (||_ _) mana inti ceritanya belum masuk lagi =..=a Diksinya jelek pula. Ah! Semuanya jelek! Dx**

**Oh soal game nya, itu.. bukan game bagus kok._. Isinya dialog sama narasi semua! Persis kaya' FF ini! Dx padahal tulisannya 'PC Dating Sims' dan '18+' pula T_T **

**Dimana-mana, dating sims itu kita bebas kemana aja yang penting heroine nya suka sama kita. Tapi ini malah cerita doang DX jadi berasa ditipu QAQ**

**Akhir-akhir ini, saya lagi suka main game Dating. Mau heroine nya namja/yeoja, saya jabanin! XD akhir kata, Review!^^b**


End file.
